Isabela was Right
by EmikoAqua
Summary: Varric and Isabela comfort Hawke after an argument with Fenris. Hawke runs into Fenris and asks to "talk." F!Hawke&Fenris. Rating is for smutty smut!


Hi there~!

One shot of Hawke and Fenris...There is no better time to write a lemon/smutty fluff than in the middle of the night. *creepy laugh*

I do not own anything!~

* * *

><p>Varric watched Marian with careful eyes. Her slender fingers clutched the pint of ale tightly as she brought it to her lips. He knew she was quickly getting drunk. Marian liked having good times, but this wasn't exactly a good time. Varric knew why Hawke had to come to The Hanged Man every night for the past few weeks. He did something he never expected to do: he placed a gruff hand on hers to stop her from indulging in any more alcohol.<p>

"Hawke, you seriously need to relearn self-control or something." Varric gave her a half smile. "Drowning your problems in ale is effective for the first three days. After that, it's just regrets and random people in your bed." Hawke gave a faint smile which was the exact goal Varric was looking to achieve. Hawke's eyes were glassy from the booze and her dwelling confusion. Varric was good at picking up on her thoughts.

"The simplest solution is to go talk to the elf."

Hawke's eyes widened at the remark. She slightly choked on the ale running down her throat and gave a few hoarse coughs at the absurdity of the suggestion. She turned to Varric and gave him a clear sign of rejection towards his version of the "simplest solution." For all this time, taking advice from Varric never worked out well.

"Speaking to Fenris isn't exactly an easy feat" she replied slowly. "He's done his best to shut me out this time." She reclined in her chair, placing her hands on the back of her head and turned her eyes towards the dirty ceiling of the pub, counting the holes and cobwebs she saw. "I really believe I've screwed up this time."

It wasn't an unusual situation from the previous ones they had been through. Fenris had disagreeing values from Hawke; that much was obvious. However, Hawke had sided with Anders for one argument over apostates which tipped the happy balance. Now, the cheeky elf refused to speak to her. He only obeyed curt orders in battle, but for the most part, he was silent and left as soon as he found the opportunity.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can live with your nature" said Varric with a heavy sigh. "You have to go around pleasing all your friends, not that I'm complaining about it. You just can't function if one of us is dissatisfied. It makes me wonder how you and that elf are even together the way you two argue."

"What can I say," she replied. "It's a love-hate relationship!" She took a quick sip of ale and laid the jug down.

"Why can't you two have some quick sex and reconcile?"

Isabela walked over quietly and plopped herself next to Hawk, placing a hand on Hawk's shoulder. "I hear it's the best kind, make up sex I mean."

Hawke rolled her eyes. "Advice from you is probably—definitely—worse." Isabela let out a hearty laugh.

"Really, all the elf needs is some oiling up," and with a pause she added, "literally." Varric chuckled at the suggestion as Hawke thumped her head against the table in despair.

After a few more rounds of drinks, Hawke departed from her booze seduced comrades and left to finish the last of her errands at High Town. Hawke disliked Low Town because of the beggars on the street and the thieves on every corner, but High Town had the same types of people in more expensive clothes.

The streets of High Town were guarded and quiet that night. Hawke finished up her trading with a merchant in the bazaar and grabbed a few rugs under her arm. Saying her thanks, she left on her way home. Of course, she had to run into Fenris.

He was wandering the streets alone with his normal brooding face. His weapon was on his back and his strides were long and strong. He did not notice her at all until she accidentally tripped on the rug she was holding.

She swore and got up, afraid to have attracted his attention. "Why am I so stupid and clumsy lately?" she muttered to herself.

"It is probably due to your developed drinking habit" replied Fenris emotionlessly. He rolled up the rug and handed it to her. "Why you need these useless ornaments eludes me."

"It's a present for Gamlen's birthday actually" replied Hawke matter-of-factly. "It's to cover the prevailing holes in his floorboards."

"With your money, you could easily just buy him new floorboards."

"You want to know the secret about how I am able to keep my wealth?" she whispered to him jokingly. "I keep being as cheap as I was before!" The joke didn't work. Fenris' face still had a stoic expression. She sighed in defeat.

They stood there for a few awkward moments, just looking at each other carefully. "So," said Hawke trying to dissolve the tension. "What're you doing this late at night?"

"Just a walk" he replied. "I like taking them at night where the streets are not as crowded. There are only a few idiots who try to rob me at night."

Marian was running out of things to say quickly. Fenris finally broke the silence and said, "well, good bye—"

"Would you like to join me for a quick drink at my home?" she interjected desperately. "I have a new bottle of wine that is crying to have someone drink it, but drinking alone is a sad thought." She looked down at her hands, finding it hard to meet his gaze. Besides, I've been meaning to talk to you for a awhile."

Fenris raised one eyebrow. "It seems to me you have had much to drink already." His voice was not as expressionless as it had been. There was a slight note of teasing. Hawke looked up and smiled, full of hope.

"You don't need to worry about my tolerance."

"I think I do considering that you tripped here in the middle of the market."

"Maybe it was all an elaborate plan to get you to notice me." Fenris gave a half smile and it made Hawke's heart melt with joy.

Fenris and Hawke were always at opposing ends, but something about their extreme differences gave them the opportunity for admiration on both parts. They argued often, but those arguments sparked passion and interest between them. Before they knew it, both of them had become infatuated with each other. It was difficult for their party to understand their relationship and it was still difficult for Hawke to understand the place in which she stood too, but that did not stop the rampaging desire in both of them.

They didn't need wine.

Fenris pressed his lips against Hawke's as soon as they stepped through the threshold of her mansion. His kisses were deep and passionate. She felt the sensation of his tongue gently explore her mouth and it made her knees buckle. His hands were around her waist as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and only giving him a small space for air.

Her hands began to descend upon his trousers, tugging at them, working on the buckles as his hot kisses began to leave a trail down her neck. He quickly tore off the soft clothes she wore. At any other time, Hawke might have cared considering the price she had paid for her linens, but tonight was special.

Underneath the once robe, her milky breasts were revealed. He looked at them for a few seconds, purely absorbing the scene. With a smile he softly said, "It's been too long since I have been blessed to see these." Hawke let out a smile laugh.

Fenris' tongue gently flicked at one perky pink nipple. Hawke let out a small moan of approval. He began flicking it faster and faster, taking a few minutes to suck on each nipple. His other hand began to feel the silk panties she wore. He ripped them off in a hurry and place one finger on her clitoris, letting her moan louder now. He stopped working on her breasts, enjoying the pure sound of her voice in ecstasy. He began to rub her clit, slowly at first, and then quickened the pace as her moans got louder.

With quick motions, he picked her up and placed her on the desk. Forcing her legs open, he bent down and began to use his tongue again on her sweet spot. She yelped and grabbed his feathery white hair gently. Before he knew it, she was about to reach her climax when he suddenly stopped. She gave him a questioning look.

"You can't be the only one pleased tonight."

"Are you going to make me beg for the right to escalate?" He smiled, giving his answer.

She got up from the desk, her clit still aching to be touched. Pulling his pants down in her hurry, she slowly licked the tip, enjoying Fenris' quick breaths. Teasing his balls, she licked his shaft slowly and quickened the pace also. Finally, she placed his dick into her mouth and began sucking on it hard, her head starting to bobble up and down. Fenris' moans were loud and echoed through the entire mansion. The sound of it filled her with even more lust and with her free hand, she rubbed her clit furiously getting close to an orgasm again.

Finally he stopped her bobbing head and grabbed her legs, turning her whole body around. Hawke grasped the sides of the desk for support, her behind raised in the air. Fenris navigated his penis to the entrance of her vagina, slightly teasing her.

"What would you have me do, Hawke?"

"Put it in already and start moving!" she ordered with want thick in her voice.

Fenris pummeled into her already wet hole. He thrusted into her swiftly, grabbing her butt as support. Hawke's hands gripped onto the desk, her breasts juggling in the quick rhythm of his movements. She let out hoarse moans and could feel herself already about to orgasm. In just a few minutes, she felt herself come and let out a loud moan of pleasure. Hearing her voice sent Fenris over the edge and he ejaculated, his husky voice groaning at the feeling of release. His thick juice squirted over her back and on her butt.

He collapsed next to her, panting heavily. A few minutes passed and both their heart rates began to slow down as they held each other in a tight embrace.

"You know, Isabela was right" said Hawke tentatively.

He turned his head to look at her."Am I going to regret asking what she said?"

"Make up sex really _is_ good."


End file.
